Obscure
by nomsayin13
Summary: Riku's writing a "message" for Sora. What does it say? Does that poem have the poential to alter the events of the first game? Or something like that? Takes place during the first game. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the poem. Enjoy. Reviews appreciated.


_The following is a nonprofit work of art. Don't call your lawyer, don't go to the ammo store and buy a flamethrower (no flames), and we'll get along just fine. Reviews appreciated. Enjoy_

_Sora. It's me, the Great Riku_  
><em>I am not writing a poem, so it's not what it seems to be...<em>  
><em>I dunno rhyming has never been my thing<em>  
><em>I am in poetry class, writing down everything<em>

_That lady Maleficent's making me write_

_"Poetry, Poetry is your light" _

_Or so she says_

_I sense the irony, don't you? _(Having a hard time staying on the lines.)

_I am not allowed to send you_  
><em>Any message that could contain a clue<em>  
><em>But they didn't say I couldn't send a poem<em>  
><em>To someone special, from home<em>

_I am ordered not to reveal_  
><em>But to conceal<em>  
><em>My location, or rather hers<em>  
><em>Or else bad things occur (not that I fear the darkness hmph!)<em>

_If you ever hear of Maleficent_  
><em>just know that I am doing, what I feel is magnificent<em>  
><em>She wants to assist us Sora<em>  
><em>She has Kairi, so we can't ignore her<em>

_If there is anything I want to do now_  
><em>It is to free Kairi, cease the final bow<em>  
><em>I have to do this, do it alone<em>  
><em>So we can get back to where we're from<em>

_You too are important my friend_  
><em>The bond we share cannot end<em>  
><em>I've been looking for you<em>  
><em>he things I do, for you<em>

_I am doing what I feel, what I know is right_  
><em>To be criticized of my actions is not a delight<em>  
><em>Remember that Sora, remember it well<em>  
><em>Cause with you everything will be...<em>

Riku paused from writing. His hand slightly ached from the rapid writing he was doing. He couldn't help it he had to get all his thought down and on paper. He sighs with relief, places the pencil behind his ear, then picks up the paper, his so called "message", and frowns. "Will I really say any of that stuff to Sora?" he asks himself. It looks kinda cheesy and it rhymes.

Riku threw the poem to the ground. "Darn it! I sound like an old wise man! No way am I going to send that to him!"

Just then there was a knock at his door. "Time to go," a gruff voice commanded.

"Right away Captain Pete," the silver haired boy responds as the footsteps disappeared with the support of an overweight cat carrying him. Soon afterward Riku picked up the poem, his mouth silently moving reciting the words again and again. Then he stopped and shoved the message at the depths of his back pocket. But what would happen if he sent that message to Sora? Will it make him see Riku's reasoning for joining Maleficent? Will Sora join him to help Kairi? After a moment of thinking, Riku shook his head.

No. Sora is too good-natured to believe that. And knowing him since they were five years old should make the silver-haired boy knows by now how his friend is. He could never understand. So why must they grow apart? Why must Sora immediately turn around and make new friends? And who are they?

"Riku!" Captain Pete hollered.

Riku's head snaps back to reality. "C-coming!" he lets out, a bit startled by the voice. He was about to run off when the paper flew in front of his face on the impact of his movement. It slapped him in the face, demanding his attention. Anxious to focus on something else, Riku hastily gets out his pencil from behind his ear, scrambles something on there, puts the poem in a bottle, adds a cork he found under Captain Pete's bed (don't ask) and throws the bottle out the window as hard as he could.

Riku admires the distance he threw the bottle in. _Still got it_ he thought. He turned to the door, looking out the window one last time then went out, immediately greeted by the cat's large stomach. "There you are! What took you so long!?"

Riku stood to his feet, his mind went blank for a moment as he decided it'd be better if he didn't answer the question. "Nothing. Let's go."

Pete nodded and walked out of the room, the floor slightly creaking. Riku reluctantly followed him, his mind shifting to the poem. What did he write on the last line anyway? No, he doesn't remember; he just hastily wrote whatever came to his mind first. And now he forgot what it was. He shrugged. It's not like Sora's gonna find it anyway. He is finally visiting other words after all. A little bit of exploration experience will do him some good. Besides, he smiled as he came to a special realization; sometimes some things are better off left...obscure.


End file.
